Mask in the Alleyway
by ToothlessEgeae4ever
Summary: The death of the wrong ghoul can set off a chain reaction through the ranks. When Kōkai Kanako kills a promising ghoul, she is thrown into her worst nightmare.


**Hey guys! How's it going? I've been haveing a tough time with everything lately so I decided to put all my rage into a Tokyo Ghoul fanfiction. It's fairly dark and defiantly not anything like what I usually write, but that ok, I hope. If you're sensitive to blood and death then you probably shouldn't read anything related to this series. Anyway hope you guys enjoy my rage!**

What is this sweet taste dribbling down my neck? The thick liquid dripping from my hands onto the stained ground? Why do I want more? More more more moremoremoremore! I thrust my hands into the soft flesh and start tearing it apart, shoving as much of the paradise into my mouth as I can; not caring about the odd bone chipping my teeth. It was incredible, the meat made all of my body tingle with delight, the perfect viscus sliding down my throat made my taste buds dance. I couldn't be happier. Finally something that doesn't feel like sand paper or taste like mouldy milk. Something that doesn't make me puke when I try to eat it, it's been a month or two since I could stomach anything, i went crazy with hunger: _the need to eat._

Saliva started pouring out of my mouth like some sort of animal, I smiled with joy as I continued to rip away at the corpse. I felt laughter spilling from my lungs but couldn't hear it through the ringing in my ears.

'Sutā-senpai?' The voice cut through the air like the knife of reality.

I chuckled at the voice not able to control myself, 'it's an incredible night now isn't it?' I played them.

'I heard... something over here,' she said frightened, I felt them trying to back away.

'Your not going anywhere,' I whispered.

'Wha-' they cut off when I turned my head, 'AAAAAAHAHHHHHH!' She screamed and tripped over her self to end up on the ground.

I laughed at the fear in her eyes, it's always so fun to play with your food.

'Y-your eye! Why- why is it all black!?' She scrambled to get up.

'You really are clueless aren't you?' I stood up and walked over, 'can't you tell I'm busy!'

I felt something erupt from my lower back, three long, glowing red tentacles zipped over to the person on the ground and wrapped around them before they could even scream.

I willed the new appendages to bring the intruder closer, I smelt the sweat and could feel their quaking, it was exhilarating!

'Aw, poor little human, are you going to wet your pants?' I asked stroking her pure white hair.

'HE-' she started but I moved my extremity over her mouth and I put my finger over it.

'Shhhh, there's no need for that now is there?' I soothed menacingly.

Then I felt a sharp instance of pain, surprising me and dropping my new prey; she quickly scrambled away from me but stopped a few meters away.

I pulled in my tentacle and examined the damage, it was just a small cut but that shouldn't happen. No normal object can cut through me, so that means-

I looked up to the person, they were carrying just a small knife, but it reeked of death.

'See now, it's just rude to attack people,' her mood completely changed, it went from screaming helplessly to the ability to kill in seconds.

She started to run at me, knife at the ready. I laughed at how she thought she had it in her to kill me.

I jumped out of the way just in time to tease her, but I felt a small slash to my left side, I landed a couple of meters away from her smirking face.

I moved a little, getting weary of this potentially deadly situation, but the side where she slashed exploded with colour and pain.

'Aaaarrrggg!' I screamed in agony, I collapsed to the ground clutching my side, panting; did she really cut that deep?

'Khahahahaha, did you honestly think that I was helpless?' She started walking over to me.

'No please! Keep back!' I thrust my tentacles at her. She blocked one with her knife and slithered her way through the other ones.

I had to get away! If I stayed she would kill me with out a doubt! I started to crawl away, keeping a hand on my side.

'What did you say earlier? 'Your not going anywhere' was it?' This person was crazy! 'Well I think the tides have changed a bit.'

I looked back for a second just in time to see her knife grow to the length of her forearm and stabbed it into my tentacles.

'Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Help me! Someone please!' I screamed at the dead night, it hurt, it hurt so much.

'Haha! You think that hurt? You really are new at this aren't you?' She crackled at me.

She left her knife in my extremities and walked over to where I was leashed, the more I pulled to escape the more pain I felt, I couldn't bare it!

I felt a hand grab a clump of my hair and pull back and I was starring directly into the eyes of the beast, 'now you're a Ghoul, and Ghouls are making this world impure,' she said innocently, drawing patterns around my terrified eyes, 'these eyes are what I despise about you guys, the black like shadows then the red like crimson they're the eyes of demons.'

Then she reached down and garbed something, she brought it up and blocked the moon with it; another knife.

'Now, I'm not in the mood for this tonight, but oh well, can't have you sauntering down the streets now can we?'

'No... Please! I just wanted to eat,' I whimpered.

'But that's the problem you see, you can't eat with out killing, which makes you murderers and murderers have no right to live in a world that has innocent eyes looking upon it,' she cruelly ranted on.

'But we're class mates! We're friends! You can't do this to someone you know!' I'm trying so hard to live.

'Kehahaha! You really are a stupid demon now aren't you? You think I care about some people in class? The only thing I care about is annihilating you! So the nice, the pure, can live with out fear,' she flipped the knife in her hand and brought it down so it was just slicing the skin on my throat.

'No, do-'

'Shhhhh,' she pushed the knife deeper into my neck, it was like butter compared to the knife; I could feel new warm water spilling from where it was.

I stared, terrified into her eyes, unable to speak, she just sneered back, 'don't look at me like that, it's disgusting.'

And with that, she slit the rest of my throat.

/

its me again! How did you like it? It's defiantly dark but I needed to get this off of my shoulders. This is not going to be a consistent fanfic, I'll write a chapter when ever I feel the need to. I hope you guys enjoyed it none the less, and I'm hoping to hear from you sometime!

until then, Toodles!


End file.
